THE RETURN OF THE HARRY POTTER
by ADK
Summary: betrayed by his friends and family harry decides he had led led enough of his life pleasing others now it was time for him to something for himself TIME-TRAVEL


THE RETURN OF THE HARRY POTTER

DISCLMAIR: Harry potter does not belong to me. This story is the product of my overactive daydreaming and imagination. This is a pure work of fiction and all the characters belong to J.K.R, except of course OC which are mine. This work is simply for the fanfiction readers.

This is my first shot at writing a fanfiction story. Also English is not my first language so there may be a few grammatical errors along the way. If you find any huge mistakes please point it out. Constructive criticisms please, flamers are not allowed.

Prologue

02:10

21 May, 2075

Scottish highlands

A lone figure was standing on the mountain and was looking over the vast expanse of land surrounding the mountain on which he was currently residing.

He was contemplating on the ritual which he was going to conduct at the dawn break. He was called by many names in the past and he remembered every one of them. In his early life he was called worthless freak, Boy-who-lived, liar, Deranged teen, Dumbledore's man and then later in his life The Boy-who-won, head auror, and later on in his life as the strongest wizard alive. He never cared what others called him because he knew that deep down he was only Harry. Harry potter all he wanted from his life was some happiness and to live a relative normal life, if you accept that using magic and being a wizard was normal.

But he never seemed to do normal, even by the wizarding standards where weird was normal. he had left hope long ago when he defeated the strongest dark lord in centuries that his life would be anything but normal, but he still hoped to live in obscurity, which was what he was doing currently in one of the most remote places of Scotland not that any place would be hard to reach if you had magic but harry had confidence in numerous wards which he had placed on his mountain that if would be impossible to reach by any magical means.

He started thinking what led him to even consider the ritual which he was going to conduct later today.

He led his life as people had expected him to. He became an auror immediately after the defeat of the dark lord _**voldemort**_. He married his best friend's sister as everybody expected him to. He helped to re-build the wizarding world after the war. He helped to fight against scores of dark wizards that cropped up on the British Isles. He quickly rose in the rank of auror department to become the youngest department head in history. He had three children who were all attending Hogwarts he was content with his life if not overly happy.

That was until he became aware of the real circumstances surrounding his life.

It was accident really, as the head of the auror department he had access to the experimental charms which are developed by the department of mysteries. As such, he was experimenting on the new charm which acted as the muggle transmitter. He had charmed his and Ginny's watch to act as paired devices so that they could talk to each other any time he was going to surprise her by calling her in the afternoon. What he didn't know was how his life was going to take turn by this simple event.

As decided he activated his watch, before he got the chance to greet his wife he heard her talking to molly. He would have never bothered to listen to them if he had not heard his name being used in their conversation naturally curiosity overtook him and started to listen to them. What he heard made him angry, they were calmly discussing when to prepare next dose of loyalty potion so that they could feed it to him. he was even more angered when Ron came to them and laughed about it and said how obvious he was to fall for their manipulations and they would finally succeeded in their mission of obtaining the potter fortune which was promised to them by Dumbledore. He the cursed his name telling that they would all be rich already if he had the decency to die when he killed by the dark lord hands as planned by Dumbledore. Now they had to wait all this time for the potter fortune. He explained them the plan to kill him while he was sleeping and spreading the rumors of him being killed in his sleep by some wannabe dark lord.

It was plausible story thought harry, as he had made many enemies in his life both as a student and as an auror who would all gladly kill him if they can. Even many had tried it before none of them had come even close to killing him he had taken mad eye's mantra _**"CONSTANT VIGALANCE"**_ to his heart it was not easy to get drop on him easily.

After that incident harry was both angry and upset. Angry because his wife and his best friend were plotting his murder behind his back and upset because whom he loved above all others were doing this to him. He went straight to minister's office resigned his work. He then Apparated directly to diagon alley and went to Gringotts.

He knew potters were rich taking, black account into his and various bounties and other gifts he received for his defeat of dark lord he was very rich. there he withdrew enough money required for him to live the rest of his life, then divided the money into 3 accounts for his children he made sure they would have enough to live comfortably till their graduation and get an early start in their life. He didn't want to spoil them by giving them more. He donated remaining money to St. Mungo's. He then proceeded to buy the next available portkey out of the continent and left with it.

What happened next, as some would say _**'rest is history'.**_

Harry travelled all over the world and learnt magic from various cultures. He collected rare knowledge on magic ranging from early scrolls, ancient books to modern development in various fields. He learnt the specialties of magic from their source. He learnt to have complete control over his mind and others from the sages of Himalayas. Fitness of body and how live in peace with nature from the Tibetan monks. He learnt how to control and subdue various dangerous magical creatures form the local wizards of Africa.

He dealt with various dark wizards and helped the governments to catch them and helping them where he could. he gained international respect by this.

After years of wandering and learning form almost every country in the world, he returned to England. He went back to Hogwarts and took a teaching position there. He was highly respected and often seen as second coming of Merlin. It was also expected where Dumbledore was largely recognized in England and Europe continent harry was famous for his works all over the world. After teaching there for 25 years and another five years as its headmaster before he came to the decision to conduct the ritual which he was doing today.

The reason behind it was also simple and you might even call it another accident. He was giving an interview. Normally he wouldn't do that but one who was interviewing him was his former student and she was one of his favorite student. During the interview he was stunned by one of the question _**"what is the one thing that you have achieved in your**_ _**life that you are most happy about?".**_

Harry thought about that question for long time and realized he was doing what people expected him to do all his life and never did he do something for himself so that he would be happy .

Then he came into a brilliant solution he would travel back in time and he would take control over his life he would never let anybody to have any control over him. Deciding his next step he left the wizarding world back and went to live in obscurity and immersed himself in the research large scale time travel was only theory he worked long and hard so that the ritual would suite his needs .

Finally he modified the existing long forgotten old Egyptian ritual which sent the performer's soul into the past so that it could inhabit its younger body. Harry was not satisfied with it he didn't want to dislodge his younger soul so he modified so that both the souls could inhabit the same body and then later merge with each other. he also didn't want to feel life an old man struck in child body so he modified the ritual such that the conscious of his older soul would fade after the merging of the souls so that it would be life any other 11 year old just with the memories, knowledge and experiences of the 95 year old. It would work perfectly so that there would be no need to act like a child he would be a child which will also alleviate the risk of slipping up if someone saw him acting like an adult.

He came out of his musing it was almost time to start the ritual he had prepared for it for over six months by drawing runes and checking the arithimacy for any mistakes. He looked over the ritual site and smiled today he was going to do something for himself, he was going 85 years back in time.

He checked his watch it was almost dawn he went and stood in the centre of the ritual circle and started chanting as his chanting grew in crescendo there was a bright white flash when it was cleared there was empty space where harry was just standing.

Now everyone knows that harry doesn't do normal even this event was not an exception.

Harry came into consciousness to the major migraine that was forming inside his head and the constriction feeling that he was feeling inside his chest. What he discounted in his study was that his magical core would also travel back with his soul and the merging of the mind, body and soul would start the instant that he would wake up in his new body. Now he was cursing himself for this oversight which was causing him unbearable pain. He blacked out almost instantly not able to withstand the pain.

Harry came back into consciousness and opened his eyes he was staring into the dark ceiling of his cupboard he grinned to himself and made a move to get up but was stopped by weight on his chest he looked down to see the green eyes that was identical to his peering at him curiously.

Then the memories of his younger soul came to forefront of his mind it struck him like lightning the person or girl to be precise who was looking at him was his twin sister. He stared at her dumbly for a minute and was startled when she spoke in her soft voice

"Are you alright harry you look little pale"

Harry potter strongest wizard fainted for the second time in few minutes. Having no relatives of his own for long time then suddenly having a twin who loved to think that his chest made a nice pillow was much of a shock to overcome in short period.

May potter the twin of harry potter the boy-who-lived looked at the unconscious form of her twin shrugged and went back to sleep it was too early in the morning for her to entertain her twin antics.

**A/N: **

There first chapter done all the chapters would be of same length or may be a little lengthier my typing is very slow so I will update may be once a week. I have rough idea where I could take the story if you have any suggestions you are welcome to express it.

ADK


End file.
